narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Recruitment: Pain Hidden by the Hand
Across the deep forests that engulfed the , there was a tall woman who wandered in one of the many; this particular one situated at the west, and as she strode closer to the border, she noticed the scenery to be rather peculiar. Transitioning from dense forest, there was noticeable patterns of fruit and flowering trees, something not commonly visible around these parts. "My my, who would have thought that our newly found chess-piece would be in such beautiful parts. Ah, the irony of the situation." And as the woman's eyes glared at the forestry, she inhaled with a deep breath, and as she exhaled, she brazenly spoke, "But alas, nothing compares to my own beauty: quite an unfair comparison to be made, mind you." And then the woman stopped, noticing a small fragment of civilization present within the wilderness that she had been traveling inside of. Turning ninety degrees to the north, she set her sights upon numerous, small, cottage-like establishments, with about three people living in each cottage. It was a rather...begrudgingly, happy place to live. Something about that though, simply made the woman cringe. Nonetheless, she continued to walk in the direction until she noticed a peculiar chakra signature. Her small grin widened ever-so-slightly, as she knew that she had her target in sights. Vanishing into smoke, she instantaneously closed the distance she required, before heading to the core establishment around the parts. Approaching the man in charge, she leaned down ever-so-slightly to see eye-to-eye with him, before asking in an endearing manner, "Hello there, my name is Kyūjika, and I'd like to ask if a man by the name of Sunate Nikakusa lives in this establishment?" The man in charge was rather a gloomy fellow, although his appearance was not very attractive but surprisingly he had ebony hair and violet eyes. Quite unusual for a habitant of the Land of Fire. The man a very laid back and yet pessimistic attitude and brushed away the words of the woman. Nearly ignoring her he began walking away as he wandered. Dawn was near, and with it, blood like a tsunami would drown this town until nothing was left. "Su-na-te....Ni-ka-ku-sa,...no, never heard of this name!" replied the man in a very unenthusiastic way as he continued to walk away and wonder the clouds. For he had nothing to do in the village, life was peaceful and nearly perfect. Stepping into the village, the man marveled at the staggering changes since the bridge was built (a bridge lied between the border of the west and an unnamed village; the bridge was built by the Sixth Hokage; Uzumaki Naruto as a means to connect the two lands). Apparently Konohagakure had made good on their promise, as new buildings dotted across the town. Business had flourished in the war, as this port became the hub for trade and supplies for the thousands of shinobi fighting Madara's army. To think that it was shinobi who had saved this village from certain destruction, and again it was the needs of the shinobi that had given it such boons. His marveling the bridge and such attitude was suspicious, it was soon cleared that the man did not belong to either of the villages, for he was a complete foreigner in foreign lands. But, then why would someone pretend as if they are an inhabitant and the in charge and would befool a stranger? "You see it too, do you not? The stellar beauty of the Land of Fire..." Kyūjika appeared behind the man with nothing more than a tap on his shoulder. Leaning forward ever-so-slightly, once more, the devious woman then wondered, "Yet isn't this a common occurrence to one of your occupation? What might you be doing admiring this scenery, at this point in time?" Her suspicions were lingering about, after all, Kyūjika didn't judge anybody from external appearance alone. Such a foolish method of judgement wouldn't have allowed her to survive till this very day and beyond. "Somethings are so beautiful, the more you complement and admire them the less you do it", replied the man. Then giving Kyūjika a cold stare "Don't ever dare to touch me woman!" he added as he swiftly moved away avoiding any other questions. Then the man took a deep breath and started walking a dirt path away from the village. "Logic of that sense is flawed when it comes to someone who has only lived in the desert, am I right?" Kyūjika taunted him, standing where she was with a proud gesture before her, "Ah wait...or perhaps it was the endless stone...ah, it doesn't matter all too much to me." Kyūjika stood there, allowing her voice to be echoed across the surprisingly windy breeze. "He's a feisty one, quite intriguing. Another medium to assert my superiority, surely." Kyūjika thought to herself; grin widening as she did so. "Life... dreams... hope... Where do they come from? And where do they go? Such meaningless things...compared to that this logic makes perfect sense. But, nevertheless you; a rogue Shinobi has to come all the way out here to find me. What is it?" Sunate said to Kyūjika without even turning back. "I had no reason to come to this age. I'm not an ally to anyone. I'm not an enemy to anyone. But still, if an age is about to end right now... I might awaken once again" he added with a bloodcurdling smirk on his face. "I must say, you're quite the charmer if I do say so myself. You might have gotten me off-guard if I didn't have previous information on you." Kyūjika remarked, before noticing the man's unusual manner of talking. "Now, as for the reason why I'm here..." Kyūjika's posture went slightly more upright, holding a bold and powerful aura around her, she projected, "Do you hate the Uchiha?" Kyūjika's voice leaped across the entirety of the air and ground, echoing and pulsating as if it were a sentient entity in itself. It was a question she had answered to herself eons ago, and now she moved on, asking that very question to the pawns she wished to play with her hands. Sunate's forehead and his eyes were partially covered with his hair, a sharp glimpse of his blood red eyes could be seen. Upon hearing the name Uchiha, he could not resist himself. He unsheathed his sword drawing the blade, with a momentary gesture. In a split second he disappeared from his position, within a blink of an eye he appeared next to Kyūjika holding his sword on her neck whilst giving her a threatening look to thrust the blade. "Never speak of that cursed clan before me woman" Sunate said in an angry tone. Kyūjika's eyes were widened for a single moment, not in shock, but in absolute glee. She had found that blazing desire that she was looking for, this man would move up the ranks with this desire of his, all Kyūjika had to do was tame it to become her own. "Now now..." She pressed her fingers towards the blade, edging it away from her neck slowly. "I have a proposition for you, Sunate Nikakusa." Kyūjika told him, evidently attempting to lure him in. "I spear-head an organization known as Chinsenka. Would you like to know what the word means? It means 'Extinguishing the Fanned Flames'. Now tell me, who fits that description most, hm?" Kyūjika chuckled slightly as she talked, everybody unknown of the hatred that boiled within her soul. "I know what Chinsenka means. And, I am certainly not the person you're looking for. Sorry but I work alone" replied Sunate drawing back his sword into it's scabbard. "I am not among those people who'd willingly let you control their minds and act as your pet while you sit back and felch your partner!" he added in a rough tone. Kyūjika wasn't particularly shocked by this accusation, after all, it didn't matter to her what others thought. All she required was loyalty. "You're misunderstood, Nikakusa-san. What you will be, is not a pawn, but an individual faction. Our allegiances align. Think of this as...a cease-fire treaty, and nothing more. Of course, if you do so desire to, at some point in time, acquire...a 'team' so-to-speak, we could always have another negotiation." She knew what purpose she had trained all those years for, an idealistic, honor-bound little brat is not something she had all day to deal with, really. "Alright, I will consider your offer. However, answer this first; what happens after we slay all of the Uchiha's? Do you get rid of your subordinates too?" questioned Sunate in a cynical tone. For he had faced a great threat about six months ago; an associate of the former . Ever since that fight he likes to stay away from organizations. "It is as you wish, Nikakusa-san. Chinsenka will be dispersed, and we will have no contact with one another, ever again." Kyūjika replied to the question, before questioning him. "Why have you asked this question, Nikakusa-san?" "No I was rather a little curious, what was your name again?" replied Sunate in a calm tone. Before Kyūjika could answer he surprised her by asking, "How is your little brother doing?" Kyūjika was taken aback slightly, "He knows?" She thought to herself, before calming down. "I take it you came to that conclusion from rumors? I must say, they spread like wildfire nowadays. How ironic, do you not think?" Kyūjika cunningly replied, keeping her posture firm and unbending; her will wasn't going to waver from a simple accusation. "Rumor you say? They haven't spread out even a little. It was me doing some research on my dear guest. Do you really think you're the only smarty pants around Kyū-chan?" remarked Sunate with a slight grin on his face. Taking a foreign stance which Kyūjika had possibly never seen before he asks "So what will it be, then?" "I considered the first possibility that came to mind, Nikakusa-san." Kyūjika simply shrugged, before noticing the man's odd stance, "It appears that even with all my negotiations, he insists on a battle." Kyūjika took upon a simple stance, gesturing Sunate to come forward with her left hand: defenseless and open, was it a trap, or was it arrogance? "Would you like to do the honors, Kyū-chan?" said Sunate in a challenging tone. While taking a stap backwards, he patiently waited for his opponent to make the first move. Perhaps he had planned something. "Heh, why not?" Kyūjika remarked, before performing a Dog Hand Seal, causing lightning to flow through her body, immediately placing her hand on the ground, a seal-like insignia, circular in formation, spanned out from her being, trapping Sunate from all sides with lightning running across the ground. In that instant, she then further applied her shape transformation with a Ram Hand Seal, causing the Lightning to rise from the ground and cage Sunate in a fence of lightning. "How does it feel being a caged bird, Nikakusa-san?" Category:Role-Play